memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Damage report
on Deep Space 9 after a minor hull breach]] A damage report, or damage control report, was a type of report summarizing the damage sustained by a starship or space station to its technological systems, usually due to combat. The commanding officer typically would ask for a verbal damage report immediately after damage had been sustained, and also had a written one prepared by the first officer on a PADD. When Jonathan Archer was returned to in 2154 by the Xindi-Aquatics, he was given a damage report on a PADD by Sub-Commander T'Pol in sickbay. ( ) In 2293, Captain John Harriman asked Ensign Demora Sulu for a damage report after the escaped from a strange energy phenomenon. Sulu reported that there was some buckling on the ship's starboard nacelle as well as a hull breach in the engineering section, but emergency force fields were holding. ( ) In 2367, after the was fired upon by a Cardassian vessel in violation of a peace treaty between the Cardassians and the United Federation of Planets, Commander William T. Riker requested a damage report. Worf reported minor damage to the secondary hull and no casualties, with structural integrity intact. ( ) That same year, after the Enterprise-D became experiencing strange subspace phenomena after entering a nebula, Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered Ensign McKnight to plot a direct course out of the nebula at warp one. After the course was engaged, there was an explosive decompression on deck 37 and Commander Riker requested a damage report from Geordi La Forge. La Forge reported that there was damage to all decks, but it had not yet been localized. Almost immediately afterward, cryogenic control conduit blew out in engineering and PIcard ordered a full stop. ( ) Commander Riker prepared a written damage report for Captain Jean-Luc Picard's review in his ready room after an incident with Tamarians in 2368. ( ) That same year, when the Enterprise-D was caught in a temporal causality loop, Commander William T. Riker requested a damage report after the ship was clipped by the . This request ended up being repeated with each successive iteration of the loop until the two ships finally broke out of it. Doctor Beverly Crusher reported that there were casualty reports coming in from all over the ship and Lieutenant Commander Data reported that the ship's starboard nacelle had sustained a direct impact and was venting drive plasma. ( ) Picard asked Worf for an immediate damage report after Major " " ordered the to fire on the USS Enterprise-D. Worf reported there was minimal damage as the disruptor beam had little power. ( ) After the was severely damaged by a Borg cube at the Battle of Wolf 359, Benjamin Sisko ordered a damage report. The tactical officer reported damage to decks 1 through 4. ( ) In 2369, Major Kira Nerys requested a damage report after Cardassian vessels attacked Deep Space 9, which had moved to stake a claim to the Bajoran wormhole. Chief engineering officer Miles O'Brien reported a direct hit on level 14 and that there were no casualties, as this area contained only empty storage bays. ( ) That same year, when Vash and Q were present on Deep Space 9, a hull breach occurred. Benjamin Sisko asked for a damage report. Kira Nerys reported a hull breach in an upper bulkhead while Miles O'Brien reported hull fractures throughout the station. ( ) Aboard the Maquis raider Val Jean in 2371, the vessel's commanding officer, Chakotay, asked his crew for a damage report while their spacecraft battled the Cardassian cruiser Vetar. ( ) That same year, Thomas Riker, acting on behalf of the Maquis, stole the and began attacking Cardassian targets. After the first such engagement, he requested a damage report from his cohort, Tamal. He reported that they had taken six hits on the port shields and that there was some minor damage to the outer hull, but all systems were operational. Almost immediately afterwards, there was a sound of an explosion and Riker shouted for a report. This time, Kalita reported that they had lost main power and the ship's cloaking device was offline. Tamal reported that two plasma conduits had blown out, in the crew quarters. This was determined to be due to an act of sabotage by Major Kira Nerys, who had been captured in the process of seizing the vessel. ( ) In 2372, when the suffered an attack from a number of Kazon vessels, Ensign Harry Kim informed Captain Kathryn Janeway that there were a number of damage reports coming in, including a report of a hull breach on deck 4. ( ) A "full damage report" includes information that is usually part of a status report, including antimatter supplies, and casualties. In 2372, Captain Kathryn Janeway asked for a full damage report, which Tuvok provided in such detail. ( ) In 2373, when their Class 2 shuttle crash landed on a Nezu colony planet, Lieutenant Tuvok asked Neelix to inspect its toroidal antennae and provide a damage report. Neelix, eager to help, suggested that he might be able to repair them, but Tuvok insisted that a damage report would be sufficient. ( ) In 2374, after successfully destroying a Jem'Hadar attack ship, Commander Karen Farris gave Captain Tim Watters a written preliminary damage report. ( ) That same year, Commander Chakotay requested full damage reports from all decks of Voyager after a translocator was used to steal vital technology from the ship. ( ) That same year, in the alternate timeline known as the Year of Hell, Captain Kathryn Janeway requested a damage report following a crippling attack on the USS ''Voyager by a Krenim warship. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok reported that there were fifteen wounded, main power was down, environmental control was down on decks 7 and 8, and the computer was offline. Later, following additional attacks by the Krenim, Janeway requested Tuvok to assemble a security team and do a deck by deck survey of the ship to provide her a full damage report.'' ( ) . "Damage report" were the first two words spoken on . The phrase was also the first two words spoken on the episode , and ended up being repeated a total of three times within the episode as events, repeated due to the temporal casualty loop.|In the revised final draft script of , an on-screen reference to "damage reports" instead referred to "damage inspection".}} See also *Casualty report *Status report Category:Reports